iCurious
by jennawritess
Summary: My take on cam & creddiam; Carly becomes a curious girl. R&R - Lemon
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't that Carly didn't know about sex, but rather had been awfully prude when it came to the subject. Spender never gave her the talk and was grateful he had instead signed consent to the Educational Safe Sex Talks her school had offered.

She was a virgin to say the least, and though she has been heated whenever she did make out heavily with a cute boy, she had never gone beyond such actions. As soon as a boy would wonder off to try and fondle with her body, she'd stop and ask to be dropped off. It wasn't that she didn't want to go all the way, but rather decided she was better safe than sorry. Still, there was times she did wonder about certain things, and what best way to feed the curiosity than to go find the answers to one's questions.

The bubbly teen had come across porn. She had viewed a good amount of clips of women getting penetrated roughly by men and at times teased by other woman. She mainly watched at night when her older brother was asleep and there was a lower chance of being caught getting enticed by the lewd content. Hearing the on-screen couple share intimacy had begun to get her loins burning, as she could feel herself get warm downward, unconsciously running her hand over the thin layers of her pajama bottoms and panties. The woman would moan seductively and Carly would moan along as she timidly rubbed herself over her cloth. And she was wet.

Over time, after deciding what kind of indecent video content that got her motors running, she allowed herself to become more curious within her body. She had read some articles on masturbation and just how to get herself going, and finally decided to give it a try. With the lights off and after having seen at least one pornographic video, the young brunette would lock the door and lay on her back in her bed, with her head slightly prompted up with the support of her pillows. Removing all of her bottoms, Carly spread her legs and inserted both her middle and ring fingers of one hand into the warmth depth of her crotch.

She felts her insides for a minute, noticing how wet she actually was and how easily her fingers glided. Her skin got goosebumps as she went to find her clit, as the article had adviced. It was slightly swollen, as she had gotten a head start with the video. She closed her eyes and circled around gently, thinking back to the unknown men and woman and how their bare skin would friction against each other in rhythmic desire. She moaned quietly, feeling her arousal within her walls as she gave herself a few more twirls around her clit. She lifted her pajama tee to expose her perky breast into the darkness, as there's no need to wear a bra to bed. With her free hand she began to play with the nipple of her breast, drawing circles and dragging her index finger around.

Her hand felt drenched, but she continued, her breathing speeding and getting heavier by the second, feeling what she believed was her orgasm. She gasped and stopped touching herself as it was becoming more intense. She took in a few more breaths in and used her wet fingers to play with her other nipped. She moaned a tad louder, twisting her body with pleasure. She stayed positioned with her behind hinged upward and her chest against the pillows, her hand traveling south to find itself back inside herself but quite more opened. She fingered herself with more intensity, both fingers tapping her clit roughly as she whimpered to the sensation of the orgasm spread from her inner core to the tip of her toes. Carly's moan became high-pitched, her fluids dripping down her thighs and onto her bedsheets. It felt good; it felt amazing and her head had gone blank as her eyes rolled back in pleasure.

It was coming. She was cumming. She could feel her orgasm and just as she buried her head into her pillow with a squeal, she came, her pussy too sensitive to the touch of her fingertips. She was spilling her juices and she gasped for air. Her mind remained empty as her body twitched slightly, unable to comprehend how wonderful masturbating felt.

She did it again and went on to pick up a routine throughout her week before she went to bed or showered. Masturbating felt great and had discreetly went on to purchase a sex toy that could help her reach her orgasms with more pleasure. She didn't know if she was becoming obsessed with her sexuality but she had come to noticed her friends whenever she hung out with them. At first she would secretly eye Freddie. He was built and handsome; his hands were bony and thick, she only wondered what his fingers would feel like inside her. She had believed to begin crushing on him as she would moan his name at nights when feeling herself, lusting for his touch. Of course he was dating Sam, her best friend, she didn't believe to ever actually have any sexual encounters with the boy.

But then she came to notice Sam. The blonde seemed to have everything she lacked: hips and breast. She was well-proportioned, with a tiny waist and a thick behind; maybe she should feast on ham every now and then. When the blonde teen would spend the night, Carly began to eye just how sexy Sam naturally was. Changing in front of each other wasn't out of the ordinary and before heading to the bed, both teens would slip into their night clothes only for her brown eyes to glance over her friend's body. Sam would unconsciously strip-tease, unbuttoning her tight jeans and slowly peel them down her legs. Bending over to remove them off her feet only to expose her ass, her boy short giving her a slight wedgie to reveal some of her behind. It looked soft and smooth; even the way she tugged out the underwear made Carly blush.

She began to remove the long-sleeve over her head to reveal a lacy-pastel-colored bra cupping her soft breasts. She bounced slightly to pull her shirt off, leaving her in just her undergarments. It made Carly feel a tad upset when she began dressing herself once again into shorts and a penny tee. When they were supposed to be sleeping, Sam went on to share some of her intimacies of her encounters with Freddie as girl-talk. "Massive dick," Sam chuckled with a grin, her eyes star-gazed, as though treasuring a memory.

"Okay, enough for tonight," Carly blushed, knowing very well she wanted her friend to continue telling her tales. And more so, wanting to see Freddie's dick.

"Say, Shay, when are you thinking of losing your V-Card?"

Carly gasped at the question, "Um, when I'm ready." She answered confidently, which was the truth. Though, she didn't know exactly when that would be.

"Have you ever, you know? Touched yourself?"

"Sam!"

"What?" The blue-eyed teen laughed and never lost eye contact from her friend, only a foot away from her as they laid in Carly's bed with dim lights. "There's nothing wrong with that question. Just answer truthfully." Her grin grew wider than before as the silence only answered what Sam had suspected herself. "You're filthy," Sam teased and Carly's flustered face only turned a darker shade of red as she placed a pillow over her face. She mumbled something and Sam took the pillow away while still chuckling, "Carls, I'm only kidding!"

"No, you're right!"

"Carly, I was joking around. Teasing! I do it myself all the time!"

The brunette girl deemed to glance over at Sam, who was now using her arm to prompted herself up. "You do?"

Sam nodded, "Of course I do. Freddie fingers me, too."

"He does?"

"I beg him to," she winked and sighed laying on her back to stare at the ceiling. She wasn't lying. Whenever she and Freddie had sex, he'd make sure to pleasure her before she pleasured him. It had become teamwork, and for the time being it seemed to be working. "He's such a good lover," she admitted out loud, glancing over at Carly from the corner of her eye. The young brunette bit her lower lip, imagining just what the couple her best friend were would do to each other. To her knowledge, they both had lost their virginity to one another not far into their relationship, and have been going at it since then. "I can show you some stuff, if you'd like."

Carly blinked twice at her friend, crystallized eyes staring at her with seriousness in her tone of voice. Did she just hear her correctly. "Show me? What do you mean?"

"Well," Sam began, scooting over and reaching her hand over to her friend's stomach, her fingers sneaking their way under her sleepwear to sooth over her skin, slowly traveling upward, "I can show you tricks." Carly looked down at Sam's hand beginning to lift her shirt, exposing her small pert breasts, and not stopping her. She was beginning to get indulged as to how Sam's hands felt foreign against her skin, and just how hot she was getting to getting her breast suddenly and gently groped by her best friend. She moaned quietly, closing her eyes and allowing herself to be touched.

She gasped at the blonde girl's hot tongue pressing against her tit, dragging it around and taking her nipple in between her teeth. She tugged at it, gaining a reflex from Carly, as she twirled her body towards Sam's. She could feel her friend's hand tuck into her panties, not wasting time as she pierced her middle finger inside Carly's entrance. She was definitely wet, it didn't surprise Sam as to how horny her friend seemed to be. She went to rub around her walls while beginning to sucker on her breast, receiving groans and squeals as feedback. The young brunette was enjoying the attention far too much, as it had been only a few minutes and she could feel herself getting hyped. Sam's fingers drew circles around her clit, as if they already knew that's how she liked to pleasure herself. Then there was tapping, gently and roughly, then gently again, forming a pattern. Her finger would trail downward toward her vaginal entrance, teasing and smirking each time Carly gasped.

Her hand began to thrust faster, hitting her clit, Carly's eyes rolling backwards as she was about to orgasm far too quickly. Carly's arms reached away, reaching anything she could grasp and holding them tight. She moaned in a high-pitched tone, her hips bucking forward as the feeling felt too strong within her core. But Sam didn't stop, thrusting, not minding how Carly suddenly began to bent her hips from side to side. It was becoming too intense and she wasn't stopping, finally pushing Sam's hand away asking her to stop, to which she did.

Sam removed her hand and smirked as she stared at Carly's natural lubricant web in between her fingers. She glanced over the at her friend, gasping for air as her chest rose up and gently down, feeling herself get wetter and wetter inside her panties. "It feels better the linger you let it stimulate," Sam commented, reaching over to Carly's bottoms to wipe of the fluids from her hand. Carly laid silently, taking in that she had just orgasmed to her best friend's hand. Sam went to lay next to Carly, going on about masturbation itself. She's masturbated Freddie, apparently, many times before and he enjoys it; sometimes more than sex itself. As the main goal is pleasure.

"Ready for round two?" Sam inquired, and though it had only been a few minutes and she had a chance to respond, her bottoms were being stripped away to expose her wet pussy. Sam went to spread her legs, making Carly blush immensely as she covered her face with her hands, still turned on by the event itself.

"Sam," she said in a hushed voice, "what are you doing?" She shivered at the touch of her fingers pressing against her clit once again, her hips retracting to how sensitive she still was from her first orgasm. Sam was gentle, feeling her fluids beginning to overflow, noting that Carly tended to overflow. That was normal, but she could sense how tense she truly was.

"Hey, hey relax, Carls." Her voice was low and calming, only receiving a nod from Carly. The bubbly teen didn't even why she was still tense. She had already been fingered by Sam, not even ten minutes ago. So she closed her eyes again and allowed the same foreign fingers stimulate her. It was good, still, and her sensitivity was taking over once again.

"Sam," she called out with a heavy breath.

Sam shushed her, continuing with her rubbing, feeling herself wet and definitely turned on. The blonde teen moaned just as Carly dragged a moan out her throat, getting swooped by her pleasure. She moaned a little louder, a squeal of surprise escaping her as she now had Sam's tongue against her crotch.

"Ah, aah, S-Sam! What – wha – ah!"

The blonde used the tip of her tongue to flick at Carly's clit, drawing circles around it. Carly's hands suddenly reached for Sam's head, a low moan escaping as she tangled her thin finger in between her blonde messy curls. And it would alternate; Sam would raise her head to finger her clit roughly for a few seconds before returning to lick her insides. She'd spell words, Carly only taking note when she felt her tongue glide the C to iCarly. She didn't want to continue moaning as much as she was, but Sam's tongue felt amazing. So much, she had began to thrust her hips against Sam's face.

Mid-orgasm, Sam began to finger-fuck her, roughly while holding her down. Her hips would twist and shake, and Carly would cover her face with her hands at how intense she felt within her body. She tried to keep her moans a quiet as possible, afraid she suddenly woke her brother up. Her fluids were pouring and when Sam stopped her finger-penetration, she felt her scoop some white, sticky substance. The blonde scraped it off on Carly's bare tummy, a proud grin plastered on her face.

"And that, my friend," Sam said as she sat up, "is your cum."

"What?" Carly asked, a little daze.

"I made you cum."

Carly sighed letting her head fall against her pillow in disbelief. It felt so amazing.

Ok, so when I write these I'm usually watching porn. I watch some clips and when I'm horny I begin to write, turning me on some more. Then I take a break, masturbate and continue the piece some other time. So if it seems to cut off here and there, once again, I do not edit these.

**This was my take at cam, but I was thinking of writing a threesome with the iCarly trio. Let me know what you guys think!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**mydearfulpleasures, xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Cam not Spam; sorry! Now Creddiam!**

Sam hadn't stopped thinking about the few times she had finger-fucked her best friend in the middle of the night when everyone seemed to be asleep. Even now, as she had her boyfriend grinding himself against her while nuzzling at the crook of her neck in his bedroom bed. His mother had the night shift at the hospital, allowing Sam to sneak her way into his apartment with no chance of getting caught. His hands were tucked underneath her shirt, groping her breasts as she dragged her fingers through his hair. She only noticed he had stopped kissing her skin when he pushed her blonde strands away from her face.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked, composing himself comfortably beside her. She sighed and scrunched her lips to the side, really pondering about her answer. He knitted his eyebrows together and waited for her to respond. "Sam, seriously. Everything okay?"

"What do you think about a threesome?"

The question kicked him out of the field, as he hasn't thought about a threesome. He had never really imagined himself with two women at once – well, maybe once. Or Sam with two men. "What are you saying? You want two guys –"

"Careful how you finish that sentence, Benson," she warned with fire in her eyes. She then rolled her eyes and sat up, fixing her top. "And no," she continued, "I meant with Carly."

"Um, excuse me, what? Carly? As in our best friend? My front door neighbor?"

"Yes. Shay. Carly Shay."

"Okay, you're insane."

"No, listen." The blonde teen reached over to comb her fingers through his brunette hair once again, "I actually asked her."

"You what? When? And why?"

"Long story short, she wanted to lose her virginity. She knows you've only fucked me, so –"

"You did not offer me like a piece of meat, did you Sam?"

"Well –"

"Sam!"

She chucked and kissed him quickly, "But I'm going to be there! Something quick!"

The subject was surreal to begin with. Never in any of his dreams had he ever envisioned having both Sam Puckett and Carly Shay before him. Well, maybe once. He didn't want to admit that it didn't take much to convince him, but after tossing the idea around, the lively teen he's known for half his life was in his bedroom sitting neatly in the corner of his bed looking around as though she had never been there.

"Okay, watch us, babe," Sam ordered as she sat in the middle of the his bed, signaling Carly to go with her. Both had removed their wardrobe, leaving them in undergarments against their skin. Freddie sat on his desk chair rolled in front of them as he watched Sam pull Carly into a kiss. Her hand reached for Carly's nape, adjusting her head and gently planting her soft lips against her soft lips. The bubbly teen closed her eyes as she kissed Sam back, enjoying it all too well, opening her mouth a tad wider as Sam began to run her tongue against her teeth. The blonde teen moaned faintly, her other hand reaching to grope Carly's small breasts. She pulled Carly's head closer to her as she deepened the kiss for a minute longer before departing with a string of salive still connecting them.

Sam went on to trail kisses down Carly's neck until reaching between her breasts. She kissed back up to stop at her collar bone, choosing the spot to begin a love-bite as she pushed her bra upward to expose her small bosom. She blushed immensely as she remembered Freddie was now watching them, and when it came to comparing to his girlfriend's chest she wasn't anywhere near. Still, she enjoyed the moment and how wonderful it felt to have Sam's hand squeeze her breasts and tug and pull at her now-erect nipples. She had a sensitive touch that managed to squeal a groan from her gaped mouth. She was pulled into another kiss, sloppier than the first, this time feeling Sam's invading tongue over her own. Carly became mersmorized to the long mouth-to-mouth contact, moaning loudly into her mouth shamelessly. She was slowly being pushed backwards until her back laid on the bed, feeling Sam's hand beginning to trail down until reaching her crotch. She touched Carly over her panties, feeling how wet she already was.

With a slick smirk, Sam glance over at Freddie, "Ready?" She asked seductively. She gazed at his obvious boner through his grey sweatpants. He gulped nervously and accidentally shook his head to quickly nod furiously. Carly giggled and followed Sam's suit to sit back up. "Come 'ere," she ordered and Freddie did as he was commanded, taking a seat in between both teens. His girlfriend pulled him down to rest his head against her thighs. She bend down to kiss him passionately, her hand gently caressing his jawline, trailing down to his tummy where she raised his tee and dragged her fingers tips against his skin. She chuckled at his grumpy groan when she pulled away and looked at Carly.

"Your turn," Sam said.

Carly didn't know if she was ready to kiss Freddie after seeing his lovingly Sam had just done it. Still, she leaned down, stopping just before to stare at his brown eyes and a welcoming smile. She felt his breathing against her lips and then dipped to press her lips against his. It wasn't as outgoing like Sam had done, but rather tender and slow. They had continued kissing not minding Sam moving over to pull down her boyfriend's pants and boxers to expose his massive boner for the two girls to see. Carly gasped silently as she pulled away from the kiss, a proud smile on Sam's face displayed while Freddie blushed trying not to look at the young brunette.

"Have you ever given head?" Sam asked. The question felt kind of irrelevant, seeing in the position they were all in. "Okay, watch me." She took the bottom part of his long shaft in her hand, rubbing up and down softly, adjusting manageable pressure as she took his head inside her mouth. She went up and down, concentrating on his head mainly for a few seconds, smirking when hearing his curse under his breath. Carly watched amazed at just how pornographic her friends looked. Freddie's cock was thick and long, veiny and turning her on. Sam was a natural beauty with large sapphire eyes and large breasts to cushion against his skin. Her mouth continued to suck in and out, her hand following her head movements. She would do so from only a few seconds before pulling away and using her saliva on the head of his cock to help lubricant his shaft before taking him in again. Once in a while she'd lick from his ballsack up to again bobbing her head at a steady pace. Her hand would twist around, and at one point Sam would try to take in as much as she could before pulling away with saliva dripping down her mouth. She spat at the tip and used her hand to jerk him while gaining speed.

She pulled away and continued to jerk him off, faster and faster; taking him in again and using her tongue to lick his head as though he was a lollipop. Up and down and up and down until Freddie took his own cock into his hands with a loud moan, rubbing his hand as Sam had been doing so while she continued to suck. Then pulling away she let her head be an in away from his cock while he jerked himself for a few more seconds before he released himself on her face. Carly gasped in surprise and astonished that Sam would allow Freddie to do such things to her face. He was still hard nonetheless as he continued to release his cum, Sam rubbing her tongue once again down his shaft.

Cleaning her face, Sam smiled and went on to say, "Your turn." Carly's face lit up in bright red. She had never had a cock inside her mouth before, but there was always a first time for everything. Freddie sat up this time, observing Carly as she sat on the floor in her knees rather than the bed like Sam had done. With the still-erected cock in her face, she imitated her blonde friend and took the head of his cock inside her mouth. She was hot and different than Sam. Her touch felt new and strange but in a good way. She was a lot more gentle than Sam had been, twirling her tongue around his head while bobbing her own head up and down while twisting her hand around his thick shaft. He moaned loudly and Sam went on to kiss him.

It went on as so for a few minutes before he released himself on Carly, automatically apologizing only for her to laugh it away. "There's a first time for everything," she justified as she wiped her face away. Her pussy was wet and she needed to release her own steam. But she was too shy to ask for anything at this stage. Sam pulled her up to bed once again and pressed her front against Carly's back, prompting her body as she began to remove Carly's panties. Spreading her legs open, Sam went on to touch her entrance, teasing softly before entering. Carly moaned and felt her body melt when she felt Freddie suddenly use his index and middle finger to softly go inside of her. He searched her for a few seconds, Carly's body electrified as to how big his hand was compared to Sam's.

Freddie went on to find her clit and make her orgasm frantically as Sam held her down. From behind the blonde had locked her arms around Carly's arms, keeping her in place as she moaned frenzy, her orgasm far too intense. "Ah – aah! Mm – mmhmM – gah! I'm – I'm – I'm..aah! Ah! Ah!"

She had orgasmed multiple time throughout the night. Many times with Sam as many times with Freddie. Carly has never fingered Sam before, but there was something powering in her doing so that night. Now she laid on her back as Sam sat on the floor going to her social media feed while Freddie was positioned in between her. His full-erection was nearly touching her entrance, staring down at her as he held her wrist down. With a nod from her he decided to go in, slowly at first, her face wincing from just the tip. He felt hot inside and wet. He continued in until his cock was inside her. She was breathing heavily, acknowledging that he had now penetrated her. He pulled back before pushing in, her gasp stopping him. She nodded again with her eyes shut and he began a pace of thrusting into her. Her legs went to wrap around his waist while he fucked her slowly before beginning to speed his pace. Sam looked up and began to touch herself at how hot the two looks together. Carly moaned uncontrollably, her body bounding at how hard Freddie seemed to be pounding into her. He was fast and hard against her body, not stopping to see if she were alright no matter if it seemed as though she was in pain. But she wasn't. He penetrated harshly for a while, his rhythm following hers, feeling her hips go back and forth with him.

She came and he exploded in her belly not wanting to risk any sort of unwanted situations.

**Now, just curious, would you guys be interested in a Spam fic? I actually have a few dusting at the back of my computer.**

**Anyhow, thanks for reading my two-shot! Sorry for any errors, as I do not tend to prood-read anything! **

**Please review! **

**Mydearfulpleasures, xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lesbian goodies! And then some! Please enjoy.**

**Once again, I do not proofread. **

* * *

Sleepovers had become a lot more fun. Most nights Sam had something new to show Carly; how to find the perfect spot within seconds, and letting it last the longest for a better orgasm. If the bubbly brunette was lucky, she'd show her. It was almost as though she was becoming addicted to sex, or rather Sam. She had enjoyed her company more than any time before, and it wasn't because of the way her hands caressed her body. But rather the warmth she'd feel against the crook of her neck, or how Sam's hands were small and soft yet rough when holding her like she couldn't get enough.

That evening they had spent almost all of it lounging about the living room with the television showing Celebrity Underwater reruns Sam would laugh at immensely. She was loud and it could have been obnoxious, but it wasn't at all. Instead Carly eyed her whoever she could sneak a glance at how chip crumbs would fall on her chest, but enough bits stayed at the corner of her full lips. She'd observe at how messy her blonde strands of hair sprawled about her head, and she looked like a lion lazily sunbathing. Carly chuckled suddenly, her thought being far too relevant to Sam's personality.

Sam noticed, turning to face her with a cocked eyebrow, curious as to what she was laughing at since she didn't find the show funny enough to laugh along. Whenever they did watch the show it'd be when there wasn't anything else on and they've grown tried of channel-surfing. Carly felt her face go hot, knowing she was blushing drastically and any second now she would get teased for it. The blonde teen smirked knowing her all too well.

Carly was horny.

She had grown to read the signs. Carly would stare at her mindlessly, thinking she had gone unnoticed, bite her lower lip as though she were trying to keep herself from saying anything she'd regret. Sam would notice and initiate what Carly wouldn't reject. That night was like those nights.

The blonde began to scoot towards Carly, giving her a mischievous smile, laying almost atop of her while her hands began to slip underneath her sleeping tee. "Wanna make out?" Her question didn't need an answer, yet Carly stared at her with abnormally large eyes, nodding sheepishly before Sam chuckled and smashed her lips against hers.

Sam's hands pressed against Carly's torso, keeping her down while she settled in between her slender thighs, sensually pushing against her body. Their kisses were smooth and pleasing, dragging a soft noise from Sam's throat when Carly's petit hand went to hold about Sam's neck, her thumb drawing circles on her skin, almost reaching her jawline. They smelled nice. One smelled like vanilla and the other offered a citrus scent. Although Carly tasted the slaty residue from the chips Sam had eaten only minutes ago.

The television hummed in their background, but it was now blacked out as Sam felt like she were being swallowed whole at how big Carly's lips would open. Her tongue was hot, Carly noted, feeling it twirl inside her mouth. She whimpered lowly. Their kisses were now wet and rough. Sam scraped her teeth across hers, deepening their contact, feeling her small hands begin to push her tee upwards. Sam didn't stop until she revealed her bra, which was shoved away as well, her hands holding onto her breasts. The blonde teen grind with greater force, erupting another moan from Carly's mouth.

"S – Sam," Carly breathed out, turning her head to side as she gasped for air, her chest rising up and down, feeling her body hot and now sweaty, "hold up," she breathed out, "Spencer's home." Still, Sam's mouth pecked Carly's neck, sloppier kisses making it to her collarbone as her thumbs continued to nip at Carly's perky breasts. She tasted so good. Her skin was mesmerizing and it drove her mad. She thrusted onto her, another groan forcing itself out of Carly's throat, feeling herself get wetter and wetter by the second.

"Sam," Carly whispered, and her friend moaned very lightly, infatuated when her name dripped out her lips like honey.

"Once more minute," Sam breathed out intensely, taking a glance at Carly with her flushed face, her eyes rolled back, letting her know she was also in the middle of an orgasm herself. Sam buried her face in between Carly's breast, rubbing her cheek against the erect nipples while she pressed her crotch area against Carly's, reacting quite excitedly when Carly buckled upwards. Their thin layer of their bottoms made them almost feel like they were naked. Carly wore pajama pants, and Sam short, but they could feel how wet they were.

They needed to go upstairs to properly execute themselves.

Still, they stayed positioned with Sam now fully atop of Carly on the living room sofa. Sam's thighs properly straddled Carly's, and she moved her hips back and forth while she kissed the young brunette, moaned as quietly as they could. Spencer hadn't gone out his bedroom almost all evening, why would he now? Carly's hands went to fondle with Sam's breasts over her tee, beginning to shake as the feeling within her was becoming too strong to ignore. Although they were humping each other fully dressed from the bottom, their friction was massive, Carly whimpered in desperation now drenched.

"Sam, Sam, S – Sam," Carly whispered again, "up – upstairs," she breathed out, Sam suddenly taking her mouth with her again.

"Okay," Sam agreed, yet her pelvis continued to rub marvelously against's Carly's.

They hadn't bothered to turn off the television, and were too excited to wait for the elevator and Sam took hold of Carly's hand to drag her up the stairs. She kissed her in the hallway, until reaching Carly's bedroom where they locked the door and laughed when they stumbled over the steps that took them to her bed.

Carly continued to lay her back, while Sam went to sit atop of her. The blue eyed beauty didn't waste time to properly remove Carly's tee and bra, her arms dangling about her body while she kissed her frenzy. Knowing Spencer was downstairs, inside his bedroom, Carly moaned graciously as she began to feel Sam's body thrust faster against her. Being still quite sensitive, Carly could feel another orgasm forming within her walls.

Sam whimpered, letting her weight fall atop of her friend, groaning in mere pleasure as her body shivered lightly.

A few minutes passed and they chuckled softly seeing how wet they were. They never wanted to make anything awkward, or force anything amongst each other, so Carly always smiled small and commented somewhere along the lines, "That was fun!"

Sam would smirk with a set of rolled eyes and shrug her shoulders, "Eh, I've had better," laughing in a playful manner that would only make Carly roll her own eyes.

Sam watched Carly begin to push her pajama pants and panties down her legs, admiring how beautiful her body was. Petite. Smooth and curvy in her delicate fashion. She went over to her once she was fully undressed, draping her arms over her body from behind, her hand going to feel her fluids as she slipped both her middle and ring finger inside her pussy.

Carly had a few pubes that tickled her hand, like she was just in schedule for a new shave. Carly's body shivered once she felt Sam's fingers enter her body, leaning back against her. The other hand went to take hold of Carly's behind, groping it gently and slowly. The brunette shivered and made the noises Sam needed to hear before she began to thrust further in and out with her hand drenched.

As though they knew what to do, Sam began to lower herself on the floor with Carly atop of her, her back against her front torso, and her legs wide open while Sam finger-fucked her. She felt her clit and gave it enough stimulation that created more fluids to drip out of Carly. It didn't take long before Sam thrusted her hand roughly, keeping Carly in hold as she spazzed at how much her orgasm was hitting her.

"Mmm, gah! Ah, S – Sam! W – wait, wait! Gyahh! Ah, ah, ah, mmnhm, ah!"

Her soft voice drove her towards insanity, and she wanted to hear more of it. She didn't release her yet. Whenever Carly believed she was done, Sam would spread her legs and continued to feel her insides, rubbing and twirling her fingers until Carly would twist her body.

Once Sam was completely naked, she twisted Carly's body to her side and pressed her pussy against Carly's. Their fluids mixed, while Sam rubbed against her and thrusted roughly. She continued, ignoring Carly's upper body become mad, as she moaned immensely. Sam felt her fluids overflow, but it felt too good.

Once bathed and in new sleeping wear, Carly smacked Sam's shoulder playfully, "Too far, Sam."

"You fucking loved that, what are you talking about?" Her laugh was contagious, and Carly found herself chuckling as well.

* * *

Heat was overbearing that afternoon. It wasn't nearly as bad when the air conditioning went out a couple years ago and they hoarded many neighbors in the Shay apartment, but close enough. The blonde and brunette both wore spaghetti straps that revealed just what their bra design was. Shorts that were a centimeter away to being called panties that allowed a great view of their almost behind.

The iCarly trio was resting on the studio, trying to convey ideas for that show of the week. Sam groaned and asked Freddie to stop talking, or say something more interesting at least. He, too, wore a more revealing side of his. A muscle tee Sam was extremely a fan of, seeing he was quite built and sexy. He wore swimwear trunks, as they were they only shorts he possessed.

She eyed her boyfriend in a teasing manner, winking and sending kissing smooches his way when he huffed his nose and closed his laptop to obey her.

"We should go to a pool, or something."

"With this weather, way too stuffed." Carly commented and it only dragged another groan from Sam's throat. She was laying on the floor, trying not to let the heat get the best of her. Sam sat on a beanbag chair, fanning herself with her wimpy hand, trying not to get a heat stroke inside her air conditioned studio. "We could go to the roof and wet our selves with a gardening hose," she offered, glancing over at Sam who was sending more winks towards Freddie.

Freddie, she noticed, was liking it. And it was her cue to leave.

"Okay, and I'm out," Carly said beginning to get up from the bean chair.

Sam smacked her tongue with the roof of her mouth, sitting up herself as she watched her friend trying to escape from the misshapen chair. "Oh, c'mon Carls, join us," she teased, crawling towards her friend while Freddie whimpered at how hard he was getting. The idea of having both Sam and Carly to himself was a great one. He watched as Sam went behind Carly and reach over to begin to grope her small breasts.

"Sam!" Carly yelped, but the blonde didn't give up as easily, although Carly tried to push her away. There was a laugh from Carly's lips that convinced Freddie she was okay with it. He observed Sam laugh as well while she squeezed, holding her tight and and firm.

"Look," Sam said with devilish smirk, "Freddie's hard." They both stared at the teenaged boy, his crotch area in particular, and yes, he was massively hard and the bulge was pure evidence of it. Carly's eyes wouldn't look away now, forcing Freddie to cover his face, yet not his eyes as he continued to witness Sam's hands massage Carly's breasts.

Carly was now melting within Sam's hold, twisting her legs atop each other at how good she felt. Within minutes, Sam began to rise Carly's spaghetti top, along with her bra to reveal her erected nipples that Sam was now playing with. Freddie watched them, short of breath and beginning to hurt while Carly's body laid slumped on the beanbag chair and her arms to her side while Sam nipped and tugged at her nipples.

"Freddie," Sam called him, snapping him out from his trance, "remove her short and panties," she ordered and when he glanced at her face for any sort of approval, she had her eyes shut hard while she bit her lower lip, and rosy cheeks. Without hesitation, the boy went to kneel before her and began to unbutton her jean shorts and unzipped. He tugged them down, struggling at first, but her rising her hips helped. He did the same with her panties, finding her immensely wet as some fluids stayed stuck on her pubes.

She moaned softly, and he groaned harshly.

Sam smiled lopsided as she stood, beginning to remove her own top and shorts. Although Freddie had seen Sam's body way too many times to count, it never failed to captivate him. She removed her panties as well, going to straddle Carly's hip on the beanbag chair. She began to grind her body against Carly's bear pussy, dragging an exaggerated groan escape Freddie's mouth as he popped his cock out from his trunks.

His precum was now overflowing, which he used to begin to feel himself with his hand as he was inches away from Sam humping Carly.

Carly was now moaning quietly into Sam's mouth as they kissed roughly, the sensation taking over her. The way Sam did as she pleased with her during their sexual encounters enticed her to want more. It wasn't the first time that Freddie was watching them become sexually aroused with each other, Carly's fluids mixing with Sam's, but it was still new. Carly was out of breath, hot and sweaty when Sam's sticky body removed itself off her.

Breathing heavily, she watched Sam go over to now kiss Freddie intensely. Sam enveloped her arms around his shoulders, holding the nape of his neck while his large hands took hold of her body. They sat on the floor, in front of her, and she took hold of his cock's shaft and positioned it towards her entrance before she pushed deep down on him. He moaned in pure bliss, before she pulled herself up and went down once more. They continued to moan simultaneously, and Carly couldn't look away.

She witnessed Freddie pumped upwards into her when she pushed down, his red face as he puffed trying to hold it in, she assumed. It was all very _professional_. The way she hang her head back, her eyes rolled up as her breasts bounced perfectly in rhythm while he grunted along. She couldn't help it. Her slender arm reached lower, until her fingers found her entrance and she began to fell herself. Her legs spread widely, touching her juices pour out as she rubbed around her clit.

Sam held on tighter to Freddie, feeling hot and sticky, but in mere trance as she felt his shaft scrape within her walls. She felt his hands take hold at her sides, gripping her hips and pulling her up and when she bounced upwards, and pushing down along when she dropped. She knew this would be short-lived, as Freddie huffed loud with a goofy smirk on his face and his eyes shut. He was about to come, she knew so.

"Hold it," she whispered and he gave out a muffled sound, her breathless words not helping the case. She moaned lowly, glancing back at Carly biting her lower lip, as though she about to finish herself. He continued to thrust roughly into her, and she could feel his stiffness increase. His cock pulsed and before she knew it, without a warning, she could feel warmth spreading inside her lightly. His liquids mixed with hers, still massively hard, as she called his name lovingly. "Ah, Freddie, Freddie, fuck, fuck!"

She embraced him, her nails digging into his skin, while feeling how much he was pouring into her as he continued to pound. Carly moaned along, unable to continue to touch herself as she had become incredibly sensitive to her touch. She dripped down her thighs and breathed in deeply while she became mesmerized at how glamorous they were.

Sam laid on the floor, trying to rest up as Freddie had gone soft, feeling sheepish that hadn't been able to hold it.

"Carls," Sam called out, glancing at the young brunette, "maybe you can help Freddie get hard?"

Carly looked over at Freddie, that had began jerking himself once again in attempt to get his cock at it's hard stage. The bubbly teen began to crawl over to Freddie and reached over to help him jerk himself. Her slender hand took hold and with the left over fluids from before, her hand began to rub up and down in a firm manner. She then kissed Freddie, closing her eyes and amazed at how instantly he was good at kissing her.

His full lips would wrap around her lower lip, and she felt like melting butter. He moaned into her mouth and she opened wider, feeling his tongue thrust into it to twirl around her own. They shared sloppy kisses but they made her tingle inside.

He was massively stiff once again, impressed at how fast he managed to get it up. Her hand's grip tighten, dragging its palm up and about the head of his cock, smiling when he made a noise inside her mouth like Sam manages to get out of him.

Sam surprised Carly, not noticing when she had gotten up to suddenly be sitting next to her, taking a breast into her mouth. Her hot tongue whirled about her nipple. When Freddie stopped kissing her, Sam took over and began to pull her away from Freddie. Sam began to lay on the floor with Carly atop of her, dragging her hands down Carly's back until going over her ass and down her thighs where she spread her legs.

Freddie observed the teens naked and sweaty and an entrance. Now as hard as he was, Freddie positioned his hard cock into Carly's entrance from behind, without a warning plowing into her. Carly whimpered, as Freddie pulled out and thrusted back into her, a slow pace at first before he found a rhythm between them. Carly moved forward and back, due to Freddie's thrust, feeling Sam's body friction under her.

It felt like too much, her head was going dizzy, but she stayed put. Freddie's hands went to hold Carly's arms while he pushed faster and harder, the slap of his balls hitting her cheeks echoing the studio. Sam continued to kiss Carly while her hands continued to fondle with her body.

Carly gasped when Freddie took hold of a bundle of hair into his clasped fist near her neck, repositioning himself to hover slightly over her, his cock smashing into her deeper walls. She groaned, pulling away from Sam's kiss with a red face. "Oh, god, ah, ah, _mmmnhm_," she moaned, letting her head hang on Sam's shoulder for support. Her body moved in a greater speed, feeling the pull of Freddie's fist on her clump of hair.

Her eyes rolled back, and she could feel far too sensitive once again. The amount of orgasms she'd felt that day was incredible. Her mind went blank, her mouth agape, knowing Freddie was hitting those spots just right. "Ah, ah, ah, ahh, Freddie, w – wait! Pull out! Pull _ohh_, oh!"

Being aware, that they were completely raw in a sense that she wasn't in the pill like Sam was, as soon as he felt himself coming, he pulled out as fast as he could and allowed it to drip on her ass and lower back. He slightly hung behind her, holding onto his cock and letting it fall atop of her.

Seeing her small behind, his large hands went on to spread open her cheeks, and teasingly press the head of his cock at the entrance of her asshole. "Freddie, don't you dare," she breathed out, but her body was weak and limp atop of Sam's. His lubricated cock, still hard, push slightly as she yelped and buckled her pelvis forward.

Sam chuckled and embraced Carly, "Not today Carls, but maybe one day."

Carly gasped for air, noticing she was a in between Sam and Freddie. It was marvelous.

* * *

**I've been getting asked about this one, and I felt like writing, so here you guys go! I'm working on some seddie stuff that needs polishing, but I was suddenly inspired for this one. Hope you guys liked it, please let me know by dropping a review on your way out! **

**It makes me really happy that you guys are seriously enjoying this one, I didn't think the iCarly trio would be quite loved by the community! More or less, what do you guys want to see between the trio? **

**Also, I had a very **_**enticing**_** experience with a girl and I don't know, I think I **_**really**_** liked it. I've really ever only made out with girls, and we didn't go that far, but even then I was very happy lmao**

**Another thing, I've been thinking about rewriting my 2k15 "iTutor" fic (if you're familiar with it), but like making it longer and adding some plot, would that be something you guys would be interested in? Please let ,e know!**

**P.S. friends, please stay safe, with all of this epidemic going on! stay home, and enjoy a _wank _on me! **


End file.
